olliversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Knife
The Last Knife is a powerful weapon that was first formed in the Real Universe. This knife contains enough power to instantly kill almost any entity, with the exceptions being beings more powerful than the Knife itself. Despite such ability, this weapon is still rather weak compared to other weapons. This weapon has a strong connection to Stratosfear's and Alfred's history and is an important item in their stories. A counter-part of the weapon exists, known as the First Knife, wield by Alfredo Tinio Description The Knife is a nearly-worn down regular kitchen knife stained with blood and ichor. It is made of regular stainless steel, though over time the exposure of otherworldly essences, substances, and elements have changed the composition of the knife to an unknown, more powerful material. The handle of the weapon is made of regular oak, which is worn down due to a long time usage and exposure to otherworldly essences. The weapon as a whole also glows a crimson red when wielded by the user and loses the glow when the user dies or loses their powers. History The creation of the Last Knife started with a regular kitchen knife bought by Alfred's mother. By itself, said kitchen knife had a portion of Stratosfear's essence within it. His influence on the kitchen knife was caused when Adobe ultimately defeated him in the battle on Terminal Void, causing Stratosfear to explode in a burst of his own essences. The essences have rained down into the reality hole to the Real Universe, which all possess various normal items. One such item is the kitchen knife that would later be used by Alfred in the Human-To-Stickman ritual. The Creation of the Last Knife The Last Knife was formed when Alfred performed the Human-To-Stickman ritual by stabbing the knife into a red eye made by digital ink. The essence within the knife caused a corruption, which leads to Alfred permanently stuck in his new form, a stickman. The knife itself remained the same, though it now held the power to instantly kill anything. This weapon would be used during Alfred's time in Hellven. Alfred's Rise and Fall to Power Alfred did not use the Last Knife during his time in Hellven until Stratosfear influenced Alfred telepathically. This caused Alfred to become evil, changing his views, moralities, and philosophies. Eventually, he became a megalomaniac, and during Beta's time away, Alfred declared himself the leader of all of Hellven. A riot occurred, and for the very first time, Alfred used the Last Knife to kill the rioters. During Alfred's time as the 'leader' of Hellven, he used the Knife to kill anyone who opposed him, causing the Knife to grow in power. Later on, he committed genocide on various towns outside of the city he resided in. The increase in power empowered Alfred's megalomania, leading to Alfred killing even his own troops for no reason. After Beta returned to Hellven, Alfred battled against him, Khakis, Ophelia, and Damascus using the Last Knife. This ultimately led to Alfred's defeat and banishment. In a last-ditch effort, Alfred threw the knife at Beta, not only killing him but causing Beta and the three others to disappear along with Alfred. This explains Beta's transparency and his absence of light and darkness. Beta was Alfred's 1000th kill, allowing the Last Knife to summon multiple ghost knives at once. Error!Stick's Influence ah bhal ill do this aprt later Freedom After two thousand years, Alfred has finally truly broken free from Error!Stick's influence and from his Void Prison. He goes on to murder many heroes across the Multiverse, allowing the Knife to grow further in power. Alfred doesn't know why he's doing this - he just is. Alfred used the Knife during his time as Brine's recruit. It was used in a battle against Beta at Kamar-Taj. Later on, after the battle on Kamar-Taj, Alfred noticed that he could fuse melee weapons with the Last Knife, allowing the Knife to gain the abilities of the weapon fused into it. He discovered it could be done infinitely many times, and had the urge to go out and collect all the swords he can get. The very first sword fused with the Last Knife was a Copper Shortsword. Calibur, the Ultimate ROBLOXian Sword Alfred's first task was Abilities The Last Knife has a special ability to grow further in power the more its user kills with the weapon. It also unlocks new abilities for every power of 10th kill. This means that for every 10th, 100th, 1000th, 10,000th, etc. kill unlocks a new ability for the user. So far, these abilities include: # Enhanced mobility at 10 kills. # Enhanced strength at 100 kills. # Allowing for the summoning of 'ghost knives' at 1000 kills. # Immediate death upon using the weapon on an entity weaker than a god at 10,000 kills. # Summoning of Anti-God Missiles at 100,000 kills. # Fusion of other weapons with the Last Knife at 1,000,000 kills. # Changing the appearance of the Last Knife at 10,000,000 kills. The most infamous ability of the Last Knife is to fuse other weapons with it, most commonly, melee weapons. By doing so, the Last Knife receives the traits and abilities of the fused weapons. So far, 15 (or 20 if you count the Calibur's individual weapons individually) swords have been fused with the Last Knife. Such abilities include: # Poison the enemy upon hit. (Venomshank) # Freeze the enemy upon hit. (Ice Dagger) # Further enhance the user's mobility. (Illumina) # Set the enemy on fire upon hit. (Firebrand, Enchanted Diamond Sword) # Manipulate the air. (Windforce) # Increase the weapon's attack damage for every kill. (Ghostwalker) # Fire various projectiles. Said projectiles are rainbow cats, green ghost blades, falling stars, crystal spikes and fire and ice related projectiles. (Meowmere, Terra Blade, Starwraith, Crystyl Breaker, Blade of Flarefrost) # Summon life-stealing tendrils. (Verdena Sword) # Easily destroy even the most strongest materials. (The Elephant's Foot) # Travel anywhere in the Multiverse without limitations. (Any-Way Back Rift Blade) # Allowing the user to fly. (Cyalm Greatsword) # Transform the Last Knife into the enemy's weapon. (Mirror's Shard) # Deal MASSIVE damage. (Binary Knife, Enchanted Diamond Sword) # Increasing the overall durability of the Last Knife. (The Elephant's Foot, Enchanted Diamond Sword)